List of Music in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
"]] It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia uses a variety of music either to accompany a joke, or add humor to a scene. Several songs in the show are part of the running joke about ' love for 80's music. Theme "Temptation Sensation" The show's theme song is "Temptation Sensation" by Heinz Kiessling. Soundtrack of the series contains the most used signature themes of It's Always Sunny. "Temptation Sensation" was pitch-shifted up for "The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis" in season 5, only to have it reverted back to its original E major in the following episode, "The Gang Hits the Road." It was edited to be shorter starting in season 7. Season 1 * "Are You Really Ready" by Cloudy Mindz * "Hands Down" by Cloudy Mindz * "D.I.S.C.O. Party" by 2 Da Groove * "Heaven On Earth" by Joel Evans * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer * "Heaven On Earth" by Joel Evans * "Hands Down" by Cloudy Mindz * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer * "Forever Young" by Alphaville * "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley * "D.I.S.C.O. Party" by 2 Da Groove * "Canon in D major" by Johann Pachelbel * "Sarabande" by Handel - Season 2 * "Heaven On Earth" by Joel Evans * "Just a Friend" by Biz Markie * "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" by Tchaikovsky * Original Song: "Go For It" by Rob McElhenney and Glenn Howerton - * "You're the Best" by Joe 'Bean' Esposito * "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven * "Sa Lech Chenh A" by Pichit Paiboon * "Sweet Georgia Brown (Harlem Globetrotters Theme)" by The Carroll Brothers * Original Song: "Rock, Flag, Eagle" by Charlie Kelly - * Original Song: "Save The Children" by Bruce Mathis - * "The Greatest Love of All" originally by Whitney Houston (Performed by , , and Bruce Mathis) - Season 3 * "Riders on the Storm" by The Doors * "Are You Really Ready" by Cloudy Mindz * "Together Forever" by Rick Astley * Original Song: "Yellow Jacket Blues" by The Mighty Echoes (as The Yellow Jackets) * Original Song: "Hawky's Song" by The Mighty Echoes (as The Yellow Jackets) * "D.I.S.C.O. Party" by 2 Da Groove * Original Song: "The Nightman" by Charlie Kelly - * Original Song: "The Dayman" by and - * Original Song: "Freestyle" by Lil' Kev - * "Lady" by Styx * "El Gavilan" by Martyn Laight * "Two of Hearts" by Stacey Q * "Poison" by Bell Biv DeVoe * "Jumpin' At The Juke Joint" by Joel Evans * "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin Season 4 * "Full Of Joy" by Cheng Yu * "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker, Jr. * "Retro World" by Edgard Jaude * "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" by Tchaikovsky * "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake * "Birdcage" by John Castello * "Blaze of Glory" by Jon Bon Jovi * "Pressure Point (Part 1)" by John Powell * "Canon in D" by Johann Pachelbel * "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi * "Pressure Point (Part 1)" by John Powell * "Ditch the Bitch" by Kully B & Angus Gunn Clark * "Trance-Formation" by Techno Dred & Pump * "En el Tiempo en la Colonia / Mata Siguaraya" by Carlos Puebla, Pedro Sosa and Santiago Martinez * "Allegro" ("March") from the 1st Movement ("Spring") of Vivaldi's "The Four Seasons" * "Oh Yeah" by Yello * "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood * "Yankee Doodle" by Anon * "Get Out" by Literally Illiterate * Original Songs from "The Nightman Cometh": ** "Little Baby Boy" ** "Just to be Clear" ** "Troll Toll" ** "The Dayman" ** "Charlie's Ballad" Season 5 * "Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum * "Groove Is In The Heart" by Deee-Lite * "Whoomp! (There It Is)" by Tag Team * "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal * "Real American" by Rick Derringer * Original Song: "Birds of War" by , Mac, and - * "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin * "Habanera" by Bizet * "Molto vivace" from the 2nd Movement of Beethoven's "Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125" * Songs from "A Very Sunny Christmas": ** "Jingle Bell Rock" by Bobby Helms ** "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" by Bing Crosby feat. The Andrews Sisters ** "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams ** "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley ** "O Holy Night" by Andy Williams ** "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby ** Original Song: "The Spirit Of Christmas" by Cormac Bluestone Season 6 * "Symphony No. 40 in G Minor - Molto Allegro" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * "The Boys Are Back in Town" - originally performed by Thin Lizzy * "Dirty Wit U" by Black Laq * "Mo' Money Mo' Problems" by Notorious B.I.G. * "Ruff Ryders' Anthem" by DMX * "Forever You Won't" by Xzibit * "Back in the High Life Again" by Steve Winwood * "Scarface (Push It to the Limit)" by Paul Engemann * "Sadeness (Part I)" by Enigma * Original Song: "Lethal Weapon 5" music by Cormac Bluestone - * "Glory Days" by Bruce Springsteen * "Informer" by Snow * "My Prerogative" by Bobby Brown * "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush Season 7 * "Hey, Good Lookin'!" by Hank Williams * "Oh, Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison * "Vacation" by The Go-Go's * "Under the Boardwalk" by The Drifters * "America The Beautiful" by Spirit of America Ensemble - * Original Song: "Do You Feel The Magic" by , Mac, and - * "Hillbilly Hayride" by Jo Part - * "Aloha Malihini" by Nawahi Para'uchi - * "Doin' Tha Joint" by B. Dastardly - * "Our Small World" by Addy Flor - * Original Song: "Moms are Stupid" by Sweet Dee - * Original Song: "Yankee Doodle Song" by , Mac, and - * "Amazing Grace" by Andy Vale * "I Love the Nightlife" by Alicia Bridges * "Alone" by Heart * "We Built This City" by Starship * "Moments Musical No. 3 in F Minor" by Franz Schubert * "Light Head" by Helix & Ad Man * "Unbelievable" by EMF * Original Song: "Go For It" by Mac and Dennis - * "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen * "Freedom! '90" by George Michael Season 8 * "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner * "Welk's Waltz" by The Jack Grey Orchestra * "Manhunt" by Steve Jablonsky * "Finale Jason and The Argonauts" by Bernard Herrmann * "Welk's Waltz" by The Jack Grey Orchestra * "Gold And Platinum (Instrumental)" by St. John * "The Boys are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy * "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker, Jr. * "Omen" by Dirty Dick, Carrie Harry, & Bart Hendrickson * "Ring Of Fear" by James Brett * "Man Of Constant Sorrow" by GH Blue Grass Pickers * "At Last (My Love Has Come Along)" by Etta James * "Bad Company" by Bad Company * "Air on the G String" from Bach's "Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D major" * "Welk's Waltz" by The Jack Grey Orchestra * "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" by New Kids on the Block * Parliament's "We Want the Funk" by Dr. Jinx * "Thrills 'N' Pills" by Howie Beno & John McCurry * "Let's Hear It For the Boy" by Deniece Williams * "All Night Long" by Lionel Richie * "Funiculi, Funicula" * "Bellissimo" by Phil Bender-Stone * "Mio Dolce Sogno" by Butch Baldassari, Jack Jezzro & Jeff Taylor Season 9 * "That's How You're Killing Me" by Cookie Evans * "Almost Mine" by Melissa Jones * "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J * "Pop A Cap" by Werner Tautz * "Auld Lang Syne" by Anon * "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen * "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift * Original Song: "I Like Paddy's Pub" by Charlie Kelly * Original Song: "Go F*** Yourselves" by Charlie Kelly * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer * "World Serum" by Helix * "Amazing Grace" by Andy Vale * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer * "Smack My Bitch Up" by Prodigy * "Tear Of Destiny" by Matt Gates * Original Song: "Covington's House Theme" by Cormac Bluestone * Original Song: "Song About Dee" by Josh Groban * "Alone" by Heart * "Walking On Sunshine" by Katrina & The Waves * "Summertime Swing" by Jez Poole & Ray Flowers * "No Salvation Piano" by Paul Englishby * "Chasing Your Tail" by Jez Poole & Ray Flowers * "Sunrise Warmth" by Udi Harpaz * "Our Sweet Homeland" by Udi Harpaz * "Motownphilly" originally by Boyz II Men (performed by , Mac, and ) - * "Motownphilly" by Boyz II Men - * "Cello Concerto in B Minor - 1. Allegro" by Antonin Dvorak * "Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 in G Major - I. Allegro" by Johann Sebastian Bach * "You're My Inspiration" by Chicago * "Welk's Waltz" by The Jack Grey Orchestra * "Moments Musical No. 3 in F Minor" by Franz Schubert * "Symphony No. 40 in G Minor - Molto Allegro" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * "Mad As A Haddock" by Gert Wilden * "Police Academy Theme" by Robert Folk * "Playing With The Boys" originally by Kenny Loggins * "Inna Bubble" by Blues Saraceno * "Genius Of Love" by Tom Tom Club * "I Can't Wait" by Nu Shooz Music from TV Spots * - "D-Code" by Dust Devil * - "Gunsmoke Ridge" by Werner Tautz * - "Nothing to Worry About" by Peter Bjorn and John * - "Bulgarian Chicks" by Balkan Beat Box * "New Cast" Promos - "Bulgarian Chicks" by Balkan Beat Box * - "Defalut" by Django Django * "Door" Promo - "Hitler's Cross" by Vittorio Chiarappa * "Hurt" Promo -"Excert from Im Weiten Land Der Zeit-Teil 39" by Max Kruse * "Scream" Promo - "Nocturne" by Greencastle Homer See Also * "Going Back to Philly" by Jeru the Damaja Category:Songs Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia